¡Ya No Soy Virgen!
by DaNnA LoVeGoOd
Summary: La navidad llega, y con el un nuevo baile de navidad, solo que va ha haber una sorpresa: un nacimiento viviente Cuatro chicas se disputaran el puesto de la Virgen ¿Quién ganará? ¡Ya No Soy Virgen!


¡YaNoSoyVirgen!

El año ya estaba a punto de acabar, las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban. Todo el colegio quería que la navidad ya llegara, ya que había corrido un rumor, un poco loco, pero muy divertido.

Se decía que Dumbledore quería organizar una fiesta, que conmemoraba los mil años de nacimiento de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, y de paso, celebrar los casi dos mil años del nacimiento de un muggle, idolatrado por varios magos.

Tres días antes de las vacaciones, había aparecido en el cartel de anuncios de todas las casas, la siguiente noticia: Todos los alumnos que deseen tener puntos extras, y exonerarse en una materia en los próximos exámenes, deberán acercarse al Gran Comedor una hora antes de la cena, en donde se dirá los requisitos necesarios para poder participar.

El colegio no paraba de hablar sobre eso. Era una gran oportunidad para todos, ya que muchos chicos perezosos, harían cualquier cosa para no dar algún examen, especialmente con Snape. Muchos iban a quedar para ver lo que iba a pasar. Unos muertos de la curiosidad, otros, porque no querían regresar a sus casas.

Ese era el caso de Harry Potter. El jamás regresaba a casa en navidad, ni en pascua, se quedaba en el castillo, que lo consideraba su verdadero hogar. Sus amigos también se quedaban. Ron no quería oír todas las vacaciones a su hermano Percy; y Hermione, no quería volver a intentar esquiar, porque todavía recordaba su horrible caída.

Los tres, al leer el anuncio, decidieron ver de qué se trataba ese asunto, y si era realmente bueno, participarían.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, había muchas personas, de todos los cursos y casas, que esperaban con ansias saber de que se trataba.

- Queridos alumnos -comenzó Dumbledore- Como según creo, la mayoría de alumnos sabe que esta navidad queremos hacer algo diferente. Por esa razón queremos hacer un baile temático, y eso está a elección de ustedes. Y bueno, llegando a la parte que por lo visto les interesa a todos -guiñó un ojo a los alumnos- este año también queremos tener una novedad entre las personas que se quedan en el castillo. Haremos una selección de alumnos, para que interpreten a los personajes del nacimiento. Pero no va a ser un nacimiento común y corriente, como los muggles lo conocen, sino, que vamos a hacer un nacimiento viviente, con mucha magia. Los elegidos para los papeles principales se exoneraran en la materia que prefieran, pero eso sí, deben aceptar las condiciones que se van a dar. Las audiciones se darán mañana a las ocho de la noche en el gran comedor. Para que conozcan mejor a los personajes, les vamos a dar pergaminos con la información adecuada

A continuación, aparecieron varios pergaminos, con la descripción de cada personaje del nacimiento: el niño Jesús, la Virgen María, San José, el ángel Gabriel, los Reyes Magos, los pastores, la vaca y el burro.

Los murmullos empezaron. Muchos ya estaban pensando en que personaje les quedaría mejor, y otros, escribiendo cartas a la velocidad de la luz para informarles a sus padres que se querían quedar en el colegio por esta rara ocasión.

En la cena, todo el colegio no paraba de hablar de eso. Ya se decía que algunos chicas como Cho y Ginny tratarían de tomar el pues de la virgen

- ¿En serio Ginny, te gustaría participar en esa cosa de muggles? -preguntó Ron por milésima vez- Eso va a ser muy vergonzoso

- Gracias por darme tantos ánimos hermanito

- Hola chicos -saludó Hermione, que llegó corriendo a la sala común- me acabo de anotar para el puesto de la virgen

- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¡Todas las chicas quieren ese puesto!

- Pues no todas, solo vi a tres chicas anotadas para ese papel: Ginny, Cho y yo. No hay nadie más

- Entonces eso va a ser un fiasco

- No lo creas Ron -intervino Harry- ponte que mañana hayan mas personas que quieran estar en ese nacimiento

- Si tú lo dices

Al dia siguiente, después de la cena, todas las mesas del gran comedor habían sido arrimadas a la pared. Todo el colegio estaba ahí, esperando el comienzo de esa selección tan especial.

Después de unos momentos, el director llegó con algunos profesores, que miraban con mala cara todo el comedor.

- Lamentablemente -dijo el director con tristeza- no ha habido la participación deseada por los alumnos -los miró con reproche- pero aun así, si va ha haber el baile con la banda The Weird Sisters, que creo que la mayoría conoce por el baile del torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin embargo, quisiera que los pocos alumnos que deseen adicionar se acerquen.

Llegaron hacia el Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Fred y George Weasley, Lee Jordan y sorpresivamente Draco Malfoy y unos cuantos mas de los primeros cursos.

Todos miraban a Dumbledore nerviosos. Otros parecían que se habían arrepentido de esa decisión y querían salir corriendo de ahí, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Muy bien -comenzó de nuevo Dumbledore- como hay pocos alumnos para este nacimiento viviente, voy a pedir a los jefes de las casas que saquen a algunos alumnos que se van a quedar aquí, para que den vida a Jesús, la vaca y el burro, que son los únicos que faltan

La profesora McGonagall fruncía el ceño, viendo a los alumnos, que inmediatamente apartaron la mirada para no salir nombrados.

Snape estaba tan pálido como siempre, pero no miraba a ningún alumno en especial. Parecía como si ya había elegido a alguien.

La profesora Spraut nombraba a varios alumnos en voz baja, y luego preguntándoles si alguno le interesaba eso. Solo quedó Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Y el pequeño profesor Flitwick se había parado en una silla, para ver mejor a sus estudiantes, que se ocultaban tras algunas personas de las otras casas. El había alcanzado a ver a unos pocos.

- Propongo para que sea el burro a Crabbe -dijo Ron, sin preocuparse en bajar la voz-

- Muy buena elección señor Weasley -dijo Dumbledore, a Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas- ¿Está de acuerdo profesor Snape?

- Estoy de acuerdo -acepto Snape- pero yo propongo a alguien para que sea ese niño muggle de quien todo el mundo habla

- ¿quien? -preguntaron todos los profesores-

- A Potter -dijo con su horrible sonrisa en el rostro-

Muchos rieron de una manera estridente. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y dijo en un susurro que el no quería ser, además estaba muy grandecito para ese rol

- Eso no importa -dijo animadamente Dumbledore, que había logrado escucharlo- podemos pedir al profesor Snape un poco de poción encojedora y problema resuelto ¿Algún otro voluntario?

Todos negaron con la cabeza o susurraron un ¡No! Harry miró a todo el mundo y se prometió que nunca volvería a salvarles las vidas.

- Excelente, excelente -repitió con tal entusiasmo, que casi todos creyeron que se habían salvado- ya tenemos el papel del niño Jesús y el burro -muchos señalaron a Crabbe, que estaba comiendo un enorme pastelillo- al que le daremos un disfraz. Con los pastores no hay ningún problema, ya que van a ser todos los chicos que se han inscrito para esos papeles. Veamos, veamos ¿Alguien desea ser la vaca?

Muchos dieron un paso atrás. Pero esto no desanimó a Dumbledore, que seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Esta noche todos los chicos han estado tímidos. Si me permiten, voy a escoger a la vaca. ¿Señorita Parkinson, quisiera ser la vaca?

Se oyó a lo lejos un ¡Noooo! Muchos Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs comenzaron a aplaudir y decir ¡Parkinson, Parkinson!

- Excelente, ya tenemos a la vaca, es decir, bueno. Creo que solo hay un candidato para ser San José. Si no estoy mal, el señor Malfoy es el único candidato ¿Alguna objeción?

Draco miró a todo el comedor. Todos los de Gryffindor lo abuchearon. El parecía querer lazar varios maleficios. Otras niñas de risa tonta lo miraban y suspiraban, y se preguntaban si todavía podían ser candidatas.

- Muy bien. Por lo visto, el personaje que tiene más candidatos es la Virgen Maria. Pasen las cuatro aspirantes por favor.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Cho pasaron adelante. Todas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

- Los profesores van a ser los jueces para esto. Por favor, que pase la primera candidata que es Cho Chang

Ella pasó adelante, con unos aires de modelo muggle.

- ¿Dónde se ha visto a una china ser la Virgen María? -pronunció Snape sin inmutarse-

¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Ella miró al profesor y se fue corriendo, llorando. Así era ella, una llorona. Por eso Cedric Diggory había terminado con ella

- Una menos -susurró la profesora Spraut-

- La siguiente es la señorita Luna Lovegood

Todos los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron al ver a Luna. Ella caminaba como siempre, pero más parecía que había ido a parar ahí de pura coincidencia

- ¿De donde salió esa lunática? -dijo de nuevo Snape- Nunca me había enterado que las lunáticas pudieran ser…

- Si quiere profesor -interrumpió Luna- podría ser el ángel Gabriel. Todavía no hay ningún candidato para ese papel

- De acuerdo -aceptó Dumbledore- como usted lo desee señorita lunati…quiero decir Lovegood

- ¡Ya no soy virgen! -dijo ella con su mirada distraída-

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Ella también se reía, pero no tenía la menor idea de que había dicho para que todos tuvieran esa reacción.

- Señorita Weasley…

Ginny caminaba muy tímidamente, no se atrevía a mirar a los profesores. Su cara estaba más roja que su cabello

- Creo que en vez de una virgen -comenzó de nuevo Snape- hay un tomate aquí ¿Dónde quedaría la virgen?

- Dumbledore -dijo McGonagall en voz alta- dígale al profesor Snape que deje de decir esas cosas a las alumnas, porque luego hay que contratar a esos psicólogos muggles que cobran caro, para que nos digan que ellas tienen la autoestima baja

- De acuerdo, por favor Snape, deje de decir esas cosas -pidió Dumbledore-

- Ok -respondió enojado Snape-

- Bueno, y la ultima candidata para ser la Virgen Maria es la señorita Hermione Granger

Hermione caminó ligeramente rápido, como si pensara que caminando así, todo terminaría más rápido. Miró a los profesores, y vio que Snape hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

- Los de sangre muggle quedan mejor para esos papeles de muggle -dijo sin poder contenerse Snape- ok, me callo -dijo ante la mirada de odio de todos los presentes-

- Por lo visto, solo nos quedan dos aspirantes: la señorita Granger -el director la señaló- y la señorita Weasley. Vamos a poner en votación. Alcen la mano los que quieran que sea la señorita tomat… digo Weasley (¡vez lo que me haces decir Severus!) muy bien, casi la mitad. Y ahora a la señorita Granger. Más de la mitad. Muy bien. Los papeles quedan así: el niño Jesús es Harry Potter -muchas risas después de eso- Hermione Granger es la Virgen María, Draco Malfoy es San José -Draco es el papi de Potter, dijo Dean- Luna Lovegood es el ángel Gabriel, la…

- ¡¿Y los Reyes Magos!? -preguntaron los gemelos-

- Oh es verdad, ustedes serán los Reyes Magos junto al señor Jordan. El burro es el señor Crabbe y la vaca es Pansy Parkinson. Ahora, el baile será como ustedes quiera, desde un ligero vals, hasta el mejor farrón de sus vidas. Sin decir más, pueden retirarse

El baile de navidad había sido la mejor fiesta que se había hecho en Hogwarts en años. Todos se burlaban de los actores del nacimiento, que se habían disfrazado adecuadamente (Harry quedó como un bebé), y el final resultó ser de lo mas divertido. Esa navidad ningún mago o bruja del nacimiento la olvidaría


End file.
